Rose of Sharon Cassidy
|special = |perks =Whiskey Rose Calm Heart Hand of Vengeance Shotgun Surgeon |actor =Rachel Roswell |dialogue =RoseofSharonCassidy.txt |designer =Chris Avellone (script) |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBun |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =CassFaction DontTazeMeBroFaction NCRFactionNV |class =CassClass |combat style=FollowersCombatStyleRanged |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =RoseofSharonCassidy |baseid = |refid = |footer = Cass, without her hat }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Rose of Sharon Cassidy, also known as Cass or Whiskey Rose, is the owner of Cassidy Caravans in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Born in 2244, Cass is the daughter of John Cassidy (a possible companion of the Chosen One in Fallout 2) and a tribal woman he met on his travels. Her father up and left once more to wander the wastes while Cass was still young, leaving her only a name, a pendant, his shooting skills and propensity for hard drinking. Worn down by years of hard luck and a recent rash of terrible misfortunes, Cass is a despondent merchant who's resigned to leave the caravan business. She's smart, tough and steady with a gun, but has not been savvy enough to survive the ruthless caravan wars that have flared up in Nevada since the NCR's expansion. Though quick to join up with the Courier for some easy money, she is still interested in finding out if she has been suffering from bad luck or something more sinister. When first encountered by the Courier, Cass is drowning her sorrows at the Mojave Outpost bar. She has recently learned that her caravan has been attacked and "burned to ash," placing an even greater burden on her shoulders. However, threats along the road into New Vegas and problems with NCR paperwork have so far prevented her from leaving the outpost to investigate the attack. Cass has inherited her father's heart condition, and will show her disgust for chems if the Courier speaks to her while under their effects. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Heartache by the Number: The Courier recruits Cass as a companion, then investigates her sacked caravan and helps exact revenge on the perpetrators. ** Successfully completing Cass' companion quest will give her one of two perks: *** Calm Heart, which raises her health by 50. *** Hand of Vengeance, which grants a 15% bonus to the damage Cass inflicts with Guns-skill weapons. **** It is possible to obtain both of these perks. See quest info for more details. ** Cass will not initiate this quest while the Courier has Evil Karma. * You Can Depend on Me: The Courier is sent by Alice McLafferty to convince Cass to sell her caravan. * Birds of a Feather: The Courier is sent by Jean-Baptiste Cutting to either kill Cass or lure her to the Silver Rush to be killed. ** Note: Completing Heartache by the Number first makes the Van Graff faction hostile, disabling the option to talk to Jean-Baptiste Cutting to complete this mission. * Beyond the Beef: The Courier can offer Cass, or any other human companion, as a substitute to Mortimer for the banquet. Other interactions Moonshine * Once she joins the Courier as a companion, Rose of Sharon Cassidy will give them the recipe for Cass' moonshine, craftable at campfires or electric hot plates. * If the Courier has all of the ingredients on hand, she can also craft moonshine for them without needing a campfire. Flirtation * Male Couriers with the Lady Killer perk can accuse Cass of flirting with him, saying, "Miss Cassidy... are you flirting with me?" Cass makes it clear that nothing is ever going to happen between the two and he better respect that, as she "knows his type." ** Male Couriers with a great Speech skill and the Lady Killer perk will make Cass say she "knows his look" and knows he says all the right things to leave a trail of broken hearts across the Mojave. ** Male Couriers with the Confirmed Bachelor perk can respond to Cass's flirting by saying they should not be anything more than friends. Cass states that he must have a "Legion" point of view, implying that he is not interested in women. * Female Couriers with the Black Widow perk can respond to Cass's comment about not liking "soft men" by saying that they are rarely a problem for them female Courier. ** Females with the Cherchez La Femme perk can respond to Cass's comment about not liking "soft men" by saying that they are rarely an issue for them the female Courier. Additionally, Cass will, with a shocked expression, defend herself, nervously saying that she meant no offense, and that when she has had enough to drink, she does not care who she ends up in bed with. * Already having the max amount of companions and asking Cass to join may make her respond with not being "in the mood for a threesome. {Beat, under her breath} Today." Low Karma * With Cass as a companion, opening a conversation with her with a negative Karma (-100) will make her complain about the Courier's behavior. With a Speech check of 65 she can be convinced about trying to improve one's demeanor or simply acknowledging her discontent and continuing the conversation. ** Speaking to her again with even less Karma (-150) brings a second confrontation. She can again be promised improvement with a Speech check of 65 or just go on with the conversation. *** After the second confrontation, Cass stops complaining as long as the Courier stays Neutral (Karma -249 or higher). Talking to her again with Evil Karma (-250 or less) will make her automatically disband, with no way of convincing her to stay. * Making an offensive comment about her dead parents turns Cass hostile (must first be asked about her family). * Talking to Cass repeatedly, regardless of topic, with Evil Karma (-250 or below) will make her disband. * Cass will never launch the Heartache by the Number quest while the Courier has Evil Karma, but it can be continued if already active. Endings Inventory Notes * Similar to her father, Cass is by far the most vocal companion, making periodic random comments and having something to say about almost every location she visits with the Courier. She also makes comments about the changes caused by the Courier's intervention. ** Despite her stating to the Courier (male) that "nothing is going to happen between us," judging by her actions in one of the endings, Cass is actually attracted to the Courier. ** As of patch 1.4.0.525, Cass has become far less vocal; she still has unique dialogue concerning many of the major locations in the game, but will only make a random comment once every 24 hours instead of every single time a location is visited. * When asked about her opinions on Caesar's Legion, she expresses a similar hatred for slavers just like her father. Cass does however concede that Legion-marked caravans and their supply lines are, unlike the NCR's, well guarded and "safe as houses." * When asked about the monuments outside the Mojave Outpost, after her response, there will be an option to tell her what the statues actually depict with at least an accepted reputation by the NCR. She will then respond in typical Cass fashion. * Cass' actual combat skills are completely different from what she tells in dialogue. When asked about her combat skills, Cass implies she is skilled in explosives and unarmed combat, but unskilled with melee weapons. In truth, she has melee weapons as a tagged skill, but is unskilled in explosives and unarmed combat. However, when it comes to her talking about her explosives skill, she only talks about using dynamite, an item with no skill requirements. This would make her claimed skill with explosives partially true. * Cass is capable of wearing non-faction power armor. * Being labeled as a Terrorist by the NCR (killing the New Vegas NCR Ambassador is one way to accomplish this) makes Cass always hostile to the Courier even when disguised (but not while she is currently an active companion). She may also ambush them at places fast-traveled to. * Cass is the only companion that requires the Courier to make a skill check to recruit (50+ barter or speech required). Alternatively, Cass's Whiskey Challenge can be done by gathering 12 bottles of whiskey, of which 3 will be consumed. * Despite stating that her tribal mother never taught her to use throwing spears, she will use them effectively if given some. The comment is a reference to dialogue in Fallout 2 between the Chosen One and her father, where John is somewhat ashamed to divulge that he is quite good with throwing spears as it makes him seem like a tribal. He then apologizes for the remark upon learning of the Chosen One's heritage. * The Powder Gangers will comment on her to be a "tough-looking woman, who aims for the crotch." * While having Cass as a companion and completing the quest Crazy, Crazy, Crazy by repairing Rhonda, nightkin settling in Black Rock cave will mention "the voices knew flower girl's father," implying that they have met John Cassidy in the past. * If she is offered to Mortimer during the quest Beyond the Beef, he will comment that she could skip the whiskey marinade, but everything else is in eatable condition except her liver. * If told to part ways in Vault 11 right before the infamous "sacrificial chamber," Cass will tell the Courier that "robots here give me creeps," although no robots were present in the entire vault up until that point. * By visiting Novac, Cass will comment on Dinky the T-Rex by recalling a memory of her reading a book about "giant lizards." She will also continue to make different remarks about the town and its landmark upon re-visiting it. * When sent to the Lucky 38, a message will show saying "Cass has gone... reluctantly... to the Lucky 38." * The GECK editor nicknames Rose of Sharon Cassidy's character class as "Caravan Booze Hound." Notable quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Appearances Rose of Sharon Cassidy appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Rose of Sharon is a common name that applies to several different species of flowering plants that are highly valued throughout the world and originates in the Bible as one of the many names of God. She is named after the character of the same name in John Steinbeck's novel The Grapes of Wrath, which she describes as "some Old World book about dirt pilgrims." * Chris Avellone designed Cass' companion arc.Interview with Chris Avellone * The playing cards that come with the Collectors Edition of Fallout: New Vegas depict Cass as a blonde. This may have been an earlier concept of the character, as Cass has brown hair in-game. * During the development process of Cass, there were some ideas to have the player character wake up next to her drunk and be wed with her. The marriage would take place with The King doing the proceedings with an Elvis song.Bethsoft forum * The original idea for Cass's Whiskey Rose perk was to allow carrying more water items, along with receiving a healing bonus from its consumption. This was later changed to become more valuable as a companion perk and to also reinforce her hard-drinking personality.Gamasutra forum * The ending for when Mr. House retains control of Vegas quotes Cass as saying, "We were going full speed ahead... but facing backwards the whole time." This alludes to the final line of F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel The Great Gatsby: "So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past." This is appropriate, since Mr. House's ideal is also of a Gilded Age world: "the green light, the orgastic future that year by year recedes before us..." Bugs * Cass has the infuriating habit of sometimes trying to occupy the exact same spot as you when you are crouched firing at a target. This can result in her being completely inside you and unable to fire, or even in you scoring a critical hit on her. Using the companion wheel to tell her to back off usually fixes the problem. * If she was sent to Lucky 38 before starting sub-quest from the Van Graff's brother, quest mark will indicate that she is located close to the Mojave Outpost, but it won't be possible to actually see her there. Then quest mark will guide the Courier to the Silver Rush where they can tell Jean-Baptiste that she is dead. She seems to disappear from the game at this point. * Sometimes, when sent to the Lucky 38, she can be seen walking around the Casino floor. * After fast traveling to a location, she will occasionally start running away as quickly as she can for no reason. To correct this, either enter a building (that makes your game load a new area) or fast travel to another location. * Weapons placed in Cass' inventory may become fully repaired after being taken out of her inventory. * If Cass's perk-giving quests are completed before ever meeting her (as in killing the Van Graffs and Alice McLafferty.), then upon meeting her, the game will initiate dialogue as if having met her before with seemingly no prompts available to carry the conversation into the recruitment phase. It seems that after this, the option of having Cass as a companion is lost forever. * After delivering her and letting Jean-Baptiste kill her, quips by certain non-player characters in the game (such as the "she aims for the crotch" comment) will still be said as if Cass was still alive companion. Fiends in Vault 3 will also make the comments "I'll hit that" and "Does she put out?" * Sometimes when doing the Lady Killer speech where you say "Miss Cassidy... are you flirting with me?" Killer will show up twice before the text. * After dismissing her as a companion, she may not be at the Mojave Outpost. Due to a scripting issue with her scripted possible death at the Silver Rush, she may be found wandering around inside here instead. Gallery Cass.jpg|Cass, taking a pose Cass at the bar.jpg|Cass, drinking away her sorrows at the Mojave Outpost References Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Mojave Outpost characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters de:Rose of Sharon Cassidy es:Rose of Sharon Cassidy fr:Rose of Sharon Cassidy pl:Cass ru:Кэсс zh:Rose of Sharon Cassidy pt:Rose of Sharon Cassidy uk:Кесс